Can We Meet Again?
by ockta1810
Summary: Persahabatan antara Tao, Luhan, dan Sehun. ditambah sedikit kisah percintaan manis mereka bertiga. EXO. YAOI. GS. Sehun, Tao, Luhan, Kris, Chanyeol, Suho. (KrisHun), (TaoHo), (ChanLu). my real story. enjoy :D


Title : **Can We Meet Again?**

Author : Vy

Rate : T saja

Genre : friendship, angst, lil-bit romance

Length : Oneshoot yang panjangnya ngalahin gerbong kereta api.. xDD

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Huang Zi Tao, Park Chanyeol, Kim JoonMyeon, Kris Wu

Note : ini adalah kisah nyata saya dengan kedua teman saya. Pas buka-buka album foto SMP, saya langsung keinget sama mereka. Jujur, fic ini adalah curhatan saya yang benar-benar kangen sama kedua sahabat saya itu. Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk kedua teman saya Karlina Rustika dan Aji Pradana. Miss U so damn much. Can we meet again? :')  
Fic ini sengaja saya buat Genderswitch, menyesuaikan kondisi aslinya. Umur dari cast juga saya sesuaikan dengan fakta di cerita yang sebenarnya.

Warning : typo (s), OOC (?), Yaoi-GS, alur maju mundur, bahasa non baku, cerita gag nyambung, CERITA SANGAT PANJANG, dan kesalahan lainnya.

Disclaimer : cast punya Tuhan, orang tua, manajemen, dan Fansnya. Cerita punya saya. Asli dari otak kurang waras saya!

.

.

.

.

.

**Sehun POV**

_Entah apa yang kupikirkan saat ini..._

_Masa-masa itu..._

_Sungguh masa-masa yang sangat ku rindukan..._

_Masa-masa saat kita bertemu..._

_Bersahabat..._

_Menghabiskan waktu bersama..._

_Hingga kita berpisah..._

_Tak bisakah kita mengulang masa-masa itu?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**-10 years ago (June 2003)-**

Saat itu sedang diadakan Masa Orientasi Siswa. Saat itu, kita baru saja memasuki Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Aku yang merasa asing dengan suasana di sekolah ini, hanya bisa diam. Aku yang termasuk orang yang tak pandai bergaul, hanya duduk bersila di aula yang penuh sesak dengan siswa-siswi baru. Aku tak berniat untuk berkenalan ataupun berbicara dengan salah satu dari mereka. Hingga,

"Hey, namaku Luhan. Namamu siapa?" Sapamu padaku. Wajahmu terlihat begitu manis. Senyummu pun terlihat begitu tulus. Aku yang sedari tadi memilih bungkam, akhirnya luluh akan sikap dan senyummu.

"Aku Sehun. Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal juga Sehun. Waaahh, wajahmu lucu sekali. Matamu bagus, bibirmu lucu. Waaaahh, aku jadi iri denganmu."

"Kenapa kau iri? Kau cantik. Matamu indah. Senyummu pun terlihat sangat manis. Aku justru iri padamu." Ucapku tulus padamu. Kau pun membalasnya dengan senyum manismu itu.

Itulah kesan pertama saat kita berkenalan. Tak kusangka, perkenalan singkat itu membuat kita semakin dekat. Karna perkenalan itu, aku jadi tahu kalau kita punya banyak kesamaan. Sama-sama tak suka pakai rok, suka basket, suka sepak bola, suka Kimi Raikonnen, suka max biaggi, suka Metallica dan Linkin Park, suka es krim vanilla, dan masih banyak kesamaan kita yang lain, yang tak bisa aku ceritakan.

.

.

.

**-February 2004-**

Satu semester kita lewati berdua. Aku yang jarang bicara, menjadi banyak bicara karnamu. Aku yang semasa Sekolah Dasar adalah murid yang tak terlalu banyak tingkah, menjadi banyak tingkah karnamu. Hidupku yang dulu hanya hitam dan putih, sekarang menjadi lebih berwarna karnamu.

"Eeehh lihat lihat, Kyuhyun sunbae benar-benar keren. Aaaahhhh.. Suaranya benar-benar merdu." Ucapmu saat melihat salah satu sunbae kita yang sedang perform diatas panggung.

Aku ingat, saat itu sedang ada '_Open Air_' di sekolah. Untuk pertama kalinya, kita merasakan bagaimana rasanya menonton konser musik secara langsung. Banyak Sunbae dan teman-teman kita yang menampilkan keahlian mereka. Mulai dari band, menyanyi solo, Dance, dan masih banyak yang lainnya.

"Aku lebih suka yang main bass Lu. Terlihat lebih keren."

"Ooohhh, itu sama dengan kita Hun. Dia kelas 7-G. Namanya Huang Zi Tao."

"Oohh, begitu."

"Eeehh Hun! Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh. Siapapun yang berhasil dapat nomor ponselnya, maka dia yang menang. Yang kalah, harus mentraktir apapun yang pemenang mau. Deal?" Sebuah ide gila muncul dari otak gilamu itu. Aku yang mulai tertular penyakit gilamu, dengan gila menyetujui ide gilamu itu.

Kita pun bersama-sama berusaha mencari perhatiannya. Dengan gila aku meneriakkan namanya. Tak kusangka, dia mendengar teriakan kita. Tak hanya dia, tapi semua pemain band dan teman satu sekolah yang lain. Aku yang tak biasa menjadi pusat perhatian pun hanya menunduk diam menahan malu. Sedangkan kau? Malah mentertawakanku. Sungguh, hal itu benar-benar masih terekam jelas di otakku.

"Hey! Namamu Sehun?" Aaaahh, bagus! Si pemain Bass itu datang menghampiriku. '_Oh tuhan! Mau diapakan wajahku ini?_' Itulah yang kupikirkan saat itu.

"Namaku Huang Zi Tao. Panggil saja Tao." Ucapnya sambil berjabat tangan denganku. Kau malah bersiul tak jelas melihat Tao mendekatiku. Kau benar-benar teman tergilaku, hingga aku menjadi pusat perhatian karna ide gilamu itu. Dasar Luhan.

"Aah, aku Sehun. Senang berkenalan denganmu Tao. Dan kenalkan, ini Luhan, temanku." Ucapku sambil tersenyum tulus kearahnya. Kau dan Tao pun berkenalan.

"Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu Sehun?" Tanya Tao padaku yang membuat Luhan membelakkan matanya.

Hahahaha, lihatlah wajahmu. Seperti inikah wajahmu saat kalah bertaruh? Hahahaha. Sungguh aku puas kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya aku berhasil membuatnya mati kutu.

Aku dan Tao akhirnya bertukar nomor ponsel. Kau yang kalah pun harus mentraktirku. Padahal kau yang membuat perjanjiannya. Tapi malah kau yang kalah. Sungguh aku hanya bisa tertawa puas saat aku berhasil menguras uang sakumu selama 3 hari.

Dan dari taruhan itulah, awal kita bertiga berkumpul. Aku, Luhan dan Tao.

Dari kegilaan itu, kita berteman, bersahabat, hingga membuat semua yang melihat kedekatan kita yang seperti saudara pun merasa iri.

Aku yang anti sosial, menjadi seseorang yang hiperaktif karna berkumpul dengan kalian

**-flashback end-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Air mataku menetes mengingat awal perkenalan kita..._

_Kubuka lembar demi lembar foto saat kita bersama..._

_Tanganku berhenti membuka album kenangan kita..._

_Mataku memandang di salah satu foto..._

_Foto disaat kita berada di kelas 8..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**-September 2004-**

"Lu! Tao! Aku berangkat dulu ya. Doakan aku dan yang lainnya menang di kejuaraan _Drum Band_ ini." Ucapku pada kedua sahabatku.

Mereka memelukku. Hangat. Sungguh dari semua pelukan, hanya pelukan mereka yang dapat menenangkan hatiku. Bahkan orang tuaku sekalipun. Tak ada yang sehangat pelukan mereka berdua.

"Maafkan kami ya Hun. Di kelasku besok ada ulangan harian sejarah. Maaf aku tak bisa ikut berangkat menemanimu." Ucap Luhan sambil terus memelukku.

"Aku juga. Aku harus berlatih wushu untuk pertandinganku. Pelatihku tak mengijinkanku." Kali ini Tao yang berbicara. Wajah mereka benar-benar seperti orang yang merasa bersalah. Aku yang melihatnya pun sampai tak tega. Padahal aku ingin sekali merengek, mengerjai mereka, tapi tanpa aku merengek, wajah mereka sudah terlihat seperti Sinchan yang kehilangan robot gundamnya.

"Padahal aku ingin sekali melihatmu menggunakan rok. Kapan lagi kau menggunakan rok kalau tidak saat kau bertugas sebagai mayoret." Canda Tao.

"Nanti aku akan berfoto. Lalu akan kutunjukkan padamu. Puas kau?" Ucapku pada Tao. Kami pun tertawa bersama sebelum akhirnya, aku pergi bersama rombonganku.

**-The Show Day-**

"Haiiisssshhh... Kenapa tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengangkat telponku?" Umpatku. Baik Luhan dan Tao, semuanya tak ada yang mengangkat telpon dariku. Bahkan kedua ponsel mereka tidak aktif.

"Sudahlah Hun, mungkin mereka sedang sibuk. Kau harus tetap semngat demi nama sekolah. Kalau kita menang, aku yakin, mereka berdua pasti bangga padamu." Ucap Sooyoung, kawan sesama mayoret di tim drum band-ku.

"Kau benar! Kita pasti menang! SEMANGAT!" Ucapku padanya. Kami pun tertawa. Teman-teman yang lain pun ikut tertawa, walaupun dalam hati kami, kami merasa benar-benar gugup.

"Yaaaa anak-anak! Waktunya kita tampil. Berbaris sesuai posisi kalian. Sehun, Sooyoung, Victoria, kalian di depan." Ucap pelatih drum band kami. Kami pun berdoa dulu sebelum tampil. Selesai berdoa, kami berbaris diposisi kami masing-masing. Victoria, sang diligent berdiri diantara aku dan Sooyoung.

Kami pun masuk ke arena tempat kami akan tampil. Sungguh jantungku benar-benar tak bisa diajak berkompromi.

'_Luhan, Tao, aku butuh kalian..._' Batinku saat itu.

Kami pun berbaris, sebelum menampilkan penampilan kami, kami memberi hormat pada dewan juri dan para penonton kami.

"SEHUN! FIGHTING!" Aku mendengar dua suara yang sangat aku ingin dengar meneriakkan namaku. Mataku menangkap dua wajah yang benar-benar ingin aku lihat saat ini.

'_Luhan... Tao..._' Batinku. Bibirku yang sedaritadi melengkung kebawah karna gugup, reflek berubah membentuk senyuman. Perasaan gugup yang sedari tadi hinggap di dadaku hilang seketika. Dan, Heyyy?! Apa yang mereka bawa?

Dasar orang gila! Bisa-bisanya mereka membawa poster ukuran jumbo yang berisi wajahku?

OH MY GOD! Kenapa kedua temanku ini melakukan hal random seperti ini?

Tapi inilah yang aku suka dari mereka. Kegilaan mereka menunjukkan ketulusan mereka. Dan tingkah mereka, membuatku semakin tenang dan bersemangat dalam penampilanku saat ini.

Kami baru selesai menampilkan drum band kami. Kami semua sudah melakukannya dengan maksimal. Teman-teman pun sekarang menuju ke bangku rombongan untuk bersama-sama menunggu pengumuman juara. Aku, Sooyoung, dan Victoria sebagai center dalam _drum band_, diharuskan menunggu di tengah arena tempat kami tampil tadi. Padahal aku ingin bertemu dengan Luhan dan Tao, tapi dewan juri tak memperbolehkannya.

"Tibalah saat pengumuman. Juara pertama Kejuaraan Nasional _Drum Band_ tahun 2004 ini adalah..."

Dewan juri menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuat aku, Sooyoung, dan Victoria menjadi semakin tegang.

"SMP NEGERI 6 SEOUL"

Apaaa? Kami menang? Juara 1?

Terima kasih Tuhan...

Kami bertiga pun berpelukan. Semua bersorak akan kemenangan kami. Sungguh, kemenangan yang tak pernah kami duga sebelumnya. Sekolah kami yang belum pernah meraih juara 1 dalam perlombaan drum band, untuk pertama kalinya, kami meraih juara pertama.

"Dan sekarang, pengumuman untuk _the best padarampak team (_tim baris berbaris di _drum band), the best percussion, the best colourguard, the best diligent, the best mayoret, and the best formation_." Ucap dewan juri itu. Dewan juri pun mengumumkan satu persatu juaranya. Kami menyabet banyak penghargaan di semua kategori itu. Hingga pada saat pengumuman the best mayoret

"_The Best mayoret_ adalah... Mayoret dari SMP NEGERI 6 SEOUL..." Kami berdua? Aku dan Sooyoung? Menang?

Kami berdua bersorak, loncat-loncat, berpelukan. Sungguh, kami benar-benar gembira dengan penghargaan yang kami dapat. Dewan juri pun maju untuk menyerahkan piala untuk aku dan Sooyoung. Saat kami hendak berfoto,

"TUNGGU!" Astagaaa! Kedua sahabatku itu lompat dari kursi penonton dan berlari menghampirii kami.

"Dewan juri, boleh kan kami ikut berfoto bersama sahabat kami tercinta ini?" Ucap Luhan dengan _puppy eyes_-nya. Dewan juri yang kaget dengan tingkah mereka, hanya meng-iya-kan saja. Mereka pun berfoto bersama. Dewan juri yang melihat kami bertiga hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat tingkah absurd kami.

"Dasar tiga serangkai.." Ucap Sooyoung mencibir kami. Kami pun tertawa bersama. Sungguh, kegilaan yang benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa berada disini? Bukankah kalian bilang, kalian tak bisa ikut menonton perlombaanku?" Tanyaku pada mereka berdua. Mereka pun saling melempar pandang, sedetik kemudian mereka berdua memelukku erat

"Ini kejutan untukmu sayang. Aku dan Tao sengaja waktu itu."

"Benar. Lagipula, mana mungkin kami melewatkan pertunjukanmu Sehun?"

"Kalian benar-benar yang terbaik yang pernah aku miliki. Aku menyayangi kalian." Kami pun berpelukan erat, berbagi kehangatan dalam pelukan kami.

Sungguh, mereka benar-benar sahabatku yang terbaik. Benar-benar penuh dengan kejutan.

**-flashback end-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Perhatian..._

_Kasih sayang..._

_Semua kalian berikan padaku..._

_Tak ada hal lain yang aku inginkan, cukup bersama kalian, maka hidupku sudah terasa lengkap..._

_Hari-hari selalu kita lalui dengan canda dan tawa..._

_Berbagai permainan, kegiatan, semua kita lalui bersama..._

_Lembar demi lembar foto kenangan aku buka..._

_Kulihat foto kita ber-5, masih menggunakan seragam SMP..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**-in 2005-**

"_Truth or Dare?!_"

"_Truth!_" Jawab Tao mantap. Kami saat ini sedang bermain TOD. Inilah kegiatan kami diwaktu senggang. Padahal, 30 menit lagi ujian akhir semester akan segera dimulai.

"Kau ada hubungan apa dengan JoonMyeon eonnie?" Tanya Luhan. Raut wajah Tao berubah menjadi gugup. Aah, aku pernah dengar kalau dia memang mengagumi JoonMyeon. Kakak kelas kami yang terkenal dengan wajah dan sifatnya yang lembut, namun tetap lucu.

"Aak-aku... Menyukainya..." Benar kan tebakanku. Tao memang menyukai JoonMyeon sunbae, tapi sifatnya yang pemalu itu menghalanginya untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang sebenarnya pada JoonMyeon eonnie.

"Apa Tao? Aku tak dengar?" Ucap Luhan. Bibirnya membentuk smirk yang kami tak tahu apa maksudnya.

"Aku menyukainya, Luhan bodoh!" Ucap Tao sedikit keras.

"Apa? Siapa? Yang jelas dong!"

"AKU MENYUKAI JOONMYEON NOONA! Puas kau Lu?!" Pekik Tao. Nafasnya terengah akibat berteriak pada Luhan tadi.

"Tao? Apakah itu benar?"

'Deg'

Aku, Tao, dan Luhan terpaku melihat sesosok gadis cantik di ambang pintu itu.

**KIM JOONMYEON SUNBAE?!**

Tao semakin gugup. Wajahnya semakin merah, semerah kolor superman. JoonMyeon eonnie mendekat, dan Luhan pun semakin tersenyum lebar.

Aaahh?! Ini pasti kerjaan si Luhan. Dasar cerdik.

"Tao?" Tanya JoonMyeon eonnie lembut.

"Itu benar noona. Aku menyukaimu. Sejak. Masa Orientasi Sekolah, saat kau menyanyi bersama Mrs Taeyeon, guru musik kami, aku sudah menyukaimu. Maafkan aku noona." Ucap Tao. Ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya, takut menatap wajah JoonMyeon eonnie. Namun, aku dapat melihat kelegaan hati dari wajah Tao yang memerah itu.

"Tao?"

"Maafkan aku noona. Aku lancang telah menyukaimu. Kau tak perlu membalas perasaanku. Kau tahu, itu saja sudah cukup."

"Bodoh! Aku menunggumu untuk mengatakan ini bodoh!" Ujar JoonMyeon. Tao pun mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Akhirnya, satu-satunya lelaki di keluarga kita sudah memiliki kekasih. Yeeeeaaaayyy..." Ucap Luhan girang. Teman-teman lain pun bersorak memberi semngat pada pasangan baru ini. Aku dan Luhan ber-high five ria merayakan kebahagian sahabat lelaki kami satu-satunya itu.

.

.

.

**-August 2005-**

Saat ini, kami tim basket putri akan menghadapi perlombaan nasional. Aku sebagai _captain_ tim sekaligus berposisi sebagai _playmaker_. Sedangkan Luhan, ia berposisi sebagai _Center,_ karna memang dia yang paling tinggi diantara kami semua.

"Sehun? Bisa aku berbicara dengan Luhan? Tanya Chanyeol. _Captain_ tim basket putra di sekolah kami.

"Lu! Ada yang mau berbicara denganmu." Panggilku pada Luhan. Luhan pun menghampiri Chanyeol, entah apa yang mereka perbincangkan. Sepertinya Chanyeol memberi semangat pada Luhan menjelang pertandingan ini. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Chanyeol memang sudah lama menyukai Luhan. Kurasa, Luhan pun juga. Tapi, entahlah. Mungkin mereka butuh waktu untuk jujur pada perasaan mereka masing-masing.

"Saatnya bertanding! Bersiap semuanya!" Perintah pelatih kami.

Kami pun bertanding dengan penuh semangat. Dibabak awal, skor kami memimpin. Kami yakin kami pasti menang.

Namun, keyakinan kami ternyata tak terwujud. Lawan kami sanggup untuk mengejar skor kami. Hingga sampai di babak akhir, kami kalah dengan skor 79-88. Sungguh pertandingan yang mengecewakan.

Tak dapat kami pungkiri, kami kecewa. Aku dan Luhan berpelukan. Kami menangis bersama. Tao yang melihat pertandingan kami bersama JoonMyeon eonnie, menghampiri kami dan memeluk kami. Kami pun menumpahkan tangis kami di dada Tao, hingga baju yang dikenakannya basah.

"Luhan!" Panggil Chanyeol. Ia pun menghampiri kami. Ia memeluk Luhan yang masih terus menangisi kekalahan kami. Tanpa diduga, Chanyeol mencium pipi Luhan, hingga membuat Luhan berhenti menangis.

Aaaaahhh, lihatlah... Pipi Luhan memerah... Lucu sekali...

Kami pun berhenti menangis dan beralih menggoda Luhan.

Itulah awal kisah cinta kedua sahabatku dimulai. Chanyeol dengan Luhan. Tao dengan JoonMyeon eonnie.

**-flashback end-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kebersamaan..._

_Saling memberi semangat..._

_Itulah yang kita lakukan..._

_'Persahabatan kita adalah yang nomer satu!'_

_Itu yang kalian ajarkan..._

_'Jika kau tak bisa mengekspresikan perasaanmu di depan keluargamu, ingatlah! Kami adalah sahabatmu! Orang yang selalu ada untukmu! Tempatmu berbagi keluh kesah!'_

_Itu yang kalian katakan padaku saat aku putus asa akan kondisi keluargaku..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**-Februari 2006-**

"Tuan Oh! Anda diputuskan bersalah atas tuduhan penggelapan dana. Dan dijatuhi hukuman tahanan selama 14 bulan penjara"

'Dok Dok Dok'

Tangisku pecah. Melihat ayahku yang difitnah oleh sahabatnya sendiri harus menanggung hukuman atas kesalahan yang tak diperbuatnya. Aku, ibuku, dan kedua adikku hanya bisa menangis meratapi nasib ayah kami. Walaupun ayah berkata 'tak apa', tapi aku yakin, hati ayah juga sakit.

"Menangislah sepuasmu. Tapi saat kau keluar dari ruang sidang ini, tersenyumlah! Tertawalah! Jangan pernah kau menangis lagi. Mengerti!" Ucap Luhan tegas padaku.

"Tersenyumlah untuk keluargamu, tertawalah untuk keluargamu, ceria lah untuk keluargamu. Ingat! Aku dan Luhan, akan selalu ada untukmu. Begitu pula JoonMyeon noona dan Chanyeol. Kami siap membantumu untuk bangkit." Ucap Tao padaku.

Sungguh, aku tak tahu apa jadinya hidupku jika tak ada mereka berdua. Mereka lah sumber semangatku. Mereka lah sumber hidupku.

Terima kasih Tuhan, dibalik cobaan ini, kau memberiku dua sahabat yang berhati malaikat. Puji Syukurku pada-Mu, Tuhan.

**-flashback end-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Air mataku tak terbendung lagi mengingat sepenggal kisah pahit dalam hidupku itu..._

_Sungguh, saat itu hanya kalian lah yang bisa menerimaku..._

_Kalian yang mendukungku..._

_Dan hanya kalian yang membelaku..._

_Aku ingat saat itu..._

_Saat kita menerima ijazah kelulusan SMP..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**-June 2006-**

"Sehun hanya membuat nama Tao dan Luhan jelek saja!"

"Lihatlah, sudah ayahnya dipenjara, nilai UNAS-nya pun hancur."

"Anak narapidana tak akan pernah bisa sukses. Terbukti, SMP saja hasil UNAS-nya hancur."

Sakit?

Sangat!

Tapi aku sudah terbiasa. Memang, sejak ayahku terkena kasus itu, semua siswa bahkan guruku berlomba-lomba mengejekku.

Awalnya memang aku tak terima. Aku menangis dibelakang Luhan dan Tao. Karna jika aku ketahuan menangis, maka mereka berdua akan berlomba menceramahiku.

"Sehun? Kau sedang apa?" Chanyeol memergokiku sedang menangis di tangga. Aku hanya bisa diam meremas ujung rok seragamku.

"Aku tahu kau menangis. Aku tak akan memberitahu Luhan dan Tao. Tenang saja." Ucap Chanyeol tulus padaku.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka. Jadikan hinaan mereka sebagai cambuk untukmu. Agar kau bisa selalu menjadi yang terbaik dalam hidup ini. Ingatlah selalu, keluargamu, Luhan, Tao, aku, dan JoonMyeon noona, selalu ada untukmu."

"Sejak kapan kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" Tanyaku pada Chanyeol.

"Sejak pacaran dengan 'lesbian-mu' itu." Ucapnya santai. Kami pun tertawa bersama. Chanyeol benar. Masih banyak yang menyayangiku. Dihina bukan bearti kita mundur, justru jika kita dihina, kita harus semakin maju. Berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik mengalahkan mereka.

Dari kejauhan, kulihat dua orang yang amat kusayangi berlari kearahku. Aku reflek langsung bangkit, dan memeluk mereka berdua.

Luhan dan Tao. _My spirit_!

**-flashback end-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Perpisahan..._

_Perbedaan sekolah..._

_Tak menjadi alasan bagi kami untuk menjauh..._

_Mataku terus menatap lembar demi lembar foto kami..._

_Foto ini?_

_Awal kisah kami ber-6..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**-September, 22nd 2006-**

"_Happy birthday_ Luhan!"

Hari ini hari ulang tahun Luhan. Aku, Tao, Chanyeol dan JoonMyeon eonnie bergantian memberikan semangat. Semua larut dalam kegembiraan. Kami sudah menginjakkan kaki di kelas 10. Sekolah kami berbeda-beda. Tao yang memilih satu sekolah dengan JoonMyeon eonnie. Chanyeol dan Luhan yang mendaftar di satu sekolahan yang sama. Sedangkan aku memilih sekolah yang berbasis agama seorang diri.

"_Make a wish_ Lu!" Ucap Tao.

"Ya Tuhan, aku ingin keluargaku dan semua orang yang kusayangi selalu dilimpahi kesehatan. Aku ingin Tao dan JoonMyeon eonnie langgeng, begitupun aku dengan Chanyeol. Aku juga ingin sahabatku Sehun cepat memiliki kekasih, karna kami bosan melihatnya terlalu lama sendiri. Dan yang terpenting, aku ingin terus bersama-sama dengan kedua sahabat gilaku ini hingga maut yang memisahkan. Amin." Ucapmu saat itu. Kita pun meniup lilin itu bersama. Sungguh, saat berkumpul seperti ini adalah saat yang menyenangkan. Saat paling berharga di dalam hidupku.

"Permisi..."

Seorang namja tinggi datang menginterupsi perbincanhan kami.

'_Tampan..._' Itulah kesan pertamaku padanya.

"Ooh! Kris! Kau sudah datang? Kenalkan, ini Kris. Teman satu sekolahku. Sekelas dengan Chanyeol." Kami pun berkenalan dengan Kris.

Dibalik wajahnya yang terlihat angkuh, Kris ternyata adalah orang yang _easy going_. Mudah akrab dengan kami.

.

.

.

**-October, 18th 2006-**

"Hiyaaaaa... _Happy birthday_ Sehun..." Hari ini, ulang tahunku yang ke-15. Tao, Luhan, JoonMyeon eonnie, Chanyeol, dan Kris memberikan kejutan manis namun menjengkelkan untukku.

Bagaimana tidak? Mereka datang tepat jam 12 malam dan langsung menyiramku dengan air. Aiisssss...

"_Make a wish_ dong." Ucap Luhan sambil membawa kue ulang tahun yang penuh dengan coklat itu.

'_Berikan kekuatan untukku dan keluargaku, Tuhan. Lindungilah kedua sahabat gilaku ini dan juga kekasih mereka. Berikan keberuntungan selalu untuk mereka. Dan ijinkan aku terus bersama dengan Tao dan Luhan hingga maut yang memisahkan. Amin.._' Doaku dalam hati. Akupun meniup lilinnya. Dan kami pun memakan kue itu bersama-sama.

"Hei Sehun! Apa kau menyebutkan namaku di wish mu tadi?" Tanya Kris padaku.

"Tidak! Kenapa! Kalaupun ada, aku akan berharap supaya kau bertambah pendek. Weeekk..." Jawabku padanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatmu menyebutkan namaku di setiap wish-mu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sehun, _would you be mine_?" Tanyanya padaku. Aku hanya diam tak percaya. Aku memandang Luhan dan Tao, mereka mengatakan '_terima saja'_.

"_I will..._" Jawabku akhirnya. Kami semua berpelukan merayakan ulang tahunku dan hari jadiku bersama Kris.

Luhan, Tao, lagi-lagi karna kalian aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang tak terduga. Suatu kisah yang baru yang akan kujalani...

Kisah cinta bersama seorang kekasih.

**-flashback end-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Susah..._

_Senang..._

_Semua kita lewati bersama..._

_Hingga hari itu tiba..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**-November, 16th 2007-**

"Sehun, Luhan menelponmu nak!"

"Iya bu. Sebentar."

"Halo!"

"Aaaaaahhhh,, Sehun... Akhirnya aku bisa mendengar suaramu... Aku merindukanmu bodoh! Bagaimana kabarmu? Kris juga? Dia tak membuatmu menagis kan?" Tanya Luhan tanpa jeda.

"Satu-satu Luhan sayang. Aku baik-baik saja. Kris juga. Kau tenang saja. Kau bagaimana? Kapan kau datang dari jeju?"

"Aku baru saja tiba dan langsung menelponmu. Aku merindukanmu. Seminggu tak mendengar suaramu, rasanya aku sangat merindukanmu. Bagaimana jika aku tak bersamamu? Pasti aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucapnya berlebihan. Aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya berucap seperti itu. Nadanya pun terdengar manja. Dasar Luhan.

"Tak usah berlebihan begitu. Sekarang sudah malam Lu. Kau tidurlah. Besok sekolah kan? Istirahatlah." Pesanku padanya.

"Iya. Kau juga ya Hun."

"Iya."

"Hun..."

"Berjanjilah, kau harus tetap tersenyum, ceria, dan bahagia apapun keadaannya. Ya?"

"Kau ini bicara apa Luhan?"

"Berjanjilah..."

"Iya, aku berjanji."

"Baiklah! Selamat malam sahabat gilaku sayang..."

'_Tuutt... Tuutt..._'

Aneh sekali dia hari ini. Tapi feeling-ku berkata, akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

'Semoga tidak...'

**-November, 17th 2007-**

"Baik! Jika lukisan kalian sudah selesai, segera kumpulkan kedepan!" Perintah guru kesenianku. Aku terus melukis, walau memang aku tak berbakat dibidang ini, tapi mau tak mau aku harus tetap melukis.

'_Ttuuukk..._'

Pensil lukisku terjatuh, menggelinding tepat dibawah kursiku. Saat aku mengambilnya

"Aaaarrrrssshh..." Ringisku saat tanganku tak sengaja tergores paku yang menancap di bangkuku. Darah mengalir cukup deras dari tanganku, hingga akupun dibawa ke ruang kesehatan untuk diobati.

Saat aku hendak kembali ke kelasku, kulihat Kris membawa tasku. Ia nampak berbincang dengan guru BP-ku, hendak meminta ijin sepertinya.

Dan ternyata benar, ia datang untuk menjemputku. Kami pun meninggalkan sekolah. Di perjalanan, Kris hanya diam dan fokus menyetir. Aku pun juga tak mau banyak bertanya. Entahlah, firasatku buruk. Itu saja.

Kami pun tiba di rumah Luhan.

"Kenapa banyak orang Kris?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Masuklah..." Aku pun memasuki rumah sahabatku itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat

**XI LUHAN**

**SAHABATKU**

Terbujur kaku di dalam peti.

**TIDAK MUNGKIN!**

"Luhan meninggal saat perjalanan menuju sekolah Hun. Ia kecelakaan dan meninggal di tempat." Ucapan Kris membuatku terhenyak.

"LUHAAAANNN..." Teriakku frustasi. Aku menangis, aku berteriak, aku bahkan menjambaki rambutku sendiri.

Aku tak percaya ini semua. Sahabatku. Semangatku. Ya Tuhan,, mengapa kau tega kepadaku?

Disampingku ada Chanyeol yang tak kalah kacau keadaannya, Tao hanya bisa menangis dipelukan JoonMyeon eonnie.

"Kris? Luhan? Bangunkan dia Kris! Cepaaattt!" Pekikku frustasi. Kris yang melihatku seperti ini hanya bisa diam dan memelukku. Berusaha menenangkanku, walaupun hasilnya nihil.

"Tao, Sehun.." Panggil ibu Luhan pada kami.

"Saat di Jeju, Luhan membeli 3 gelang ini untuk kalian. Dia bilang, ini gelang persahabatan. Simpanlah. Ikhlaskan Luhan ya nak..." Ucap ibu Luhan pada kami. Aku dan Tao hanya bisa menangis. Kaki kami tak kuat, kami pun luruh ke lantai, berpelukan, saling menenangkan seperti yang biasanya kami lakukan.

"Kami menyayangimu Lu.. Kami menyayangimu..." Gumamku dan Tao bersamaan.

**-November, 18th 2007-**

Sesuai permintaanmu. Jika kau meninggal, kau ingin aku dan Tao menebar abu-mu di pantai ini.

Inilah yang kami lakukan sekarang. Melepasmu. Membiarkanmu terbang menuju kehidupan lain.

Seuai janji kami padamu. '_Tersenyum apapun keadaannya_'. Itulah yang kami coba lakukan. Tersenyum walaupun sesak di dada kami masih belum hilang. Mencoba menahan tangis, walaupun air mata masih tetap menetes.

Lu! Aku, Tao, Chanyeol, JoonMyeon eonnie, dan Kris selalu menyayangimu. Berbahagialah disana Lu.

**-flashback end-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sejak hari itu..._

_Hidupku sepi..._

_Tak ada lagi Luhan yang usil..._

_Tak ada lagi Luhan yang suka tertawa lebar..._

_Tak ada lagi Luhan yang cerewet..._

_Sungguh, kau benar-benar tega..._

_Meninggalkan kami semua yang teramat mecintaimu Lu..._

_Dengan tertatih, Aku, Tao, dan Chanyeol berusaha bangkit..._

_Berusaha kuat dan tegar, meskipun ragamu tak bersama kami..._

_Berterima kasih pada Kris dan JoonMyeon..._

_Dengan penuh kesabaran, mereka membantu kami agar kami terbiasa hidup tanpamu..._

_Dan disaat kami mulai bangkit..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**-October, 18th 2008-**

"_Happy birthday_ keciiiilll!" Teriak mereka.

Tao, Kris, JoonMyeon, dan Chanyeol sedang berada di rumahku. Merayakan ulang tahunku yang ke 17 tahun.

"_WIIIISSHH_!" Teriak mereka bersamaan hingga membuat telingaku tuli sesaat. Hehehe, bercanda :D

'_Tuhan, berilah keluargaku kesehatan dan kekuatan selalu. Berilah kami kekuatan selalu. Jagalah Tao, sahabatku satu-satunya Tuhan. Dan terimalah Luhan disisimu Tuhan. Amin.._'

'Fuuuuhhhh'

"Yeeeeeeeeaaaayyyy..." Pekik kami girang setelah aku meniup lilinnya.

"Sehun! Kemarilah!" Tao memanggilku dan menyuruhku duduk disebelahnya.

"Ini, gelang yang diberikan Luhan, aku takut jika aku menyimpannya, ini bisa rusak. Dan ini, jaket kesayanganku yang daridulu kau minta itu. Jika aku tak ada didekatmu, jaketku ini akan selalu menemanimu."

"Kau apa-apaan sih Tao! Kau mau meninggalkanku?!" Pekikku pada Tao.

"Hei kecil! Aku tak selamanya bisa terus bersamamu. Nanti kuliah pun aku juga ingin berkuliah di luar negri. Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh!"

Entah firasat apalagi in. Aku pun hanya bisa memeluk Tao erat. Sungguh, aku tak ingi kehilangan sahabatku lagi. Lebih baik, aku saja Tuhan.

**-October, 19th 2008-**

"Aaaaahhh,, hari libur memang hari yang menyenangkan." Ucapku sambil membaringkan badanku diatas kasur empuk kesayanganku ini.

'_Tao sedang apa ya?_' Pikirku tiba-tiba. Aku mengambil ponselku, hendak menghubungi Tao. Namun

'Ddrrrrttt'

"Halo?"

"Halo, Sehun! Ini Mama-nya Tao. Bisa kau kemari sekarang. Ke Rumah Sakit Seoul. Kau jangan banyak bertanya, biar kami jelaskan nanti. Kami tunggu ya nak!" Apalagi ini? Tuhan, jangan biarkan sahabatku terkena hal buruk Tuhan.

Tao? Kau baik-baik saja kan?

Aku pun bergegas pergi kerumah sakit itu. Aku menolak ajakan Kris menjemputku, aku menyuruhnay langsung ke rumah sakit.

Setibanya disana, Kris, Chanyeol, dan JoonMyeon eonnie sudah berada di depan pintu sebuah kamar bersama keluarga Tao.

"Masuklah..." Ucap JoonMyeon eonnie lembut. Akupun masuk ke kamar itu sendirian.

"TAO?!" Teriakku saat melihat sahabatku terbaring diatas tempat tidur. Perban yang melilit sekujur tubuhnya. Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi pada sahabatku?

"Hun..." Panggilnya lirih.

"Bagaimana bisa kau?"

"Tadi motorku oleng, dan aku menabrak trotoar. Beruntung, aku masih bisa berbicara denganmu sekarang..."

"Bertahanlah Tao, aku yakin kau akan segera sembuh..." Air mata tak dapat ku bendung lagi. Sungguh, aku takut kehilangan sahabatku lagi.

"Sehun, berjanjilah padaku, jangan mudah menyerah ya! Kau adalah gadis yang tangguh! Aku dan Luhan akan selalu bersamamu disini, dihatimu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Tao?" Tanyaku frustasi.

"Aku menyayangimu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya Hun..."

"Tao? Tao?" Ucapku sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak! Tidak boleh! TAO! BANGUN TAO!"

"Aaaaaaahhhhh! TUHAN! Mengapa Tao, Tuhan? TAO!"

Baru saja luka kami sembuh. Mengapa? Mengapa ini harus terjadi lagi.

Inikah hadiah yang aku dapatkan di ulang tahunku yang ke 17 tahun? Mengapa hadiah ini begitu kejam?

.

.

.

.

.

**-Still in 2008-**

Hancur!

Hatiku! Hidupku! Hancur!

Mengapa Tuhan setega ini padaku?

Kedua orang terpenting dalam hidupku, harus pergi menghadap-Mu...

Keadaanku Kacau. Sangat kacau. Kris, Chanyeol, JoonMyeon eonnie, terus berusaha menghiburku...

Tapi aku butuh kau!

Luhan! Tao!

Mengapa kalian tak mengajakku?

Waktu terus berjalan. Rasa kehilangan itu masih belum juga hilang. Berbagai kenangan indah bersama mereka, masih terngiang diotakku.

Mulai awal. Hingga, kalian pergi meninggalkanku...

"Aaaaarrrgggghhhhh..." Teriakku frustasi. Keadaanku sungguh kacau. Sejak Tao juga pergi meninggalkanku, aku hanya bisa melamun, tak fokus pada pelajaran. Benar-benar seperti mayat hidup.

"Jangan bersedih terus Sehun. Tao dan Luhan pasti tak akan senang melihatmu seperti ini." Ucap Kris lembut sambil mengusap suraiku lembut.

Hari ini, hari minggu. Saat kami berkumpul seperti biasanya. JoonMyeon eonnie, Kris, dan Chanyeol sedang berada di kamarku. Sepertinya mereka bergegas datang saat ibuku menelpon mereka dan bilang jika aku 'kambuh'.

"Aku tak bisa! Aku tak bisa! Aku mau ikut bersama dengan mereka!" Teriakku frustasi sambil terus meronta di pelukan Kris.

'Sreettt'

'Plaaakkk'

JoonMyeon eonni menarikku dari pelukan Kris, dan menamparku dengan sangat keras.

"KAU PIKIR HANYA KAU YANG KEHILANGAN?! KAMI JUGA NONA OH SEHUN! AKU, CHANYEOL, DAN KRIS JUGA MERASAKAN KEHILANGAN! KEHILANGAN SAHABAT, SEKALIGUS ORANG YANG KAMI CINTAI!" Teriak JoonMyeon eonnie membuatku semakin menangis kencang.

"Jika kau terus seperti ini. Jika kau terus ingin menyusul mereka. Jika kau terus berputus asa. Aku yakin, baik Luhan ataupu Tao, akan kecewa terhadapmu." Ucap Chanyeol. Aku terdiam memikirkannya.

"Coba kau pikirkan Kris. Kalau kau pergi menyusul mereka, bagaimana dengan Kris yang sangat mencintaimu? Jangan egois Sehun. Pikirkan perasaan kami juga. Ada ataupun tidak ada Luhan dan Tao, kami, aku, Chanyeol, dan Kris, akan selalu beradi disisimu. Mendukungmu seperti yang selalu dilakukan Luhan dan Tao. Cobalah percaya pada kami Sehun." Ucap JoonMyeon eonnie lembut.

Ya Tuhan. Mereka benar. Aku masih memiliki keluargaku dan juga mereka. Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?

Luhan! Tao! Maafkan aku yang tak menepati janjiku untuk tidak menangis. Maafkan aku.

Aku menyayangi kalian. Sangat!

"Kalian benar. Terima kasih eonnie, Chanyeol, Kris. Maafkan aku." Ucapku sambil menangis dipelukan mereka.

**-flashback end-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tao! Lu! Aku butuh pelukanmu!_

_Kalian baik-baik saja kan disana?_

_Aku merindukan kalian..._

_Aku baik-baik saja..._

_Dan aku masih terus berusaha menwujudkan mimpiku menjadi DOCTOR termuda di bidang teknik..._

_Sesuai janjiku pada kalian, 'tetap ceria, tetap berusaha, tetap tersenyum apapun keadaannya dan tak boleh putus asa!'..._

_Walaupun sulit, aku berusaha menepati janjiku padamu..._

_Demi kalian dan keluargaku, aku akan terus berusaha menjadi yang terbaik..._

_Menjadi orang yang membawa keceriaan bagi orang lain..._

_Tao! Luhan!_

_Saat di kehidupan yang lain nanti, berjanjilah padaku, bahwa kita akan tetap bersahabat._

_Sahabat, selamanya!_

_Sehun-Tao-Luhan_

_Aku mencintai kalian_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selesai! End! Finish!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nna... Jie... Aku kangen kalian. Wish my fic can tell you, how much i miss you my two 'crazy' bestfriend..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf kalo fic-nya 'nggak banget' . Saya hanya menumpahkan isi hati saya yang benar-benar kangen dengan kedua sahabat saya itu. daripada saya 'kambuh' seperti dulu, maka saya putuskan untuk menulis semuanya. semua kengangan bersama mereka yang akan selalu saya ingat.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima Kasih untuk Guru dan teman-teman saya semasa SMP. sungguh, hinaan kalian menjadikan mental seorang ocktafiany menjadi lebih kuat. mental tahan banting dan menjadikan saya seorang yang pantang menyerah dalam hidup saya.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita di fic saya ini nyata. Pengalaman pribadi saya sendiri. Hanya perubahan lokasi yang disesuaikan dengan lattar fic yang berada di Korea.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih buat yang sudah nyempetin baca. Baik dengan review ataupun tidak...**  
**Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan...**

**.**

**.**

**Wassalam :D**


End file.
